


Complications

by megumiai30



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Complete, Couple, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30
Summary: Sugino finally works up the courage to confess to Kanzaki after four years, but...
Relationships: Kanzaki Yukiko/Sugino Tomohito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Complications

**Author's Note:**

> Hey megumiai30 here, with a new fanfiction! I wanted to write a story about how Sugino and Kanzaki got together as a couple and after some time planning the story with some obstacles(AKA: writer's block), I finally was able to complete a story which I hope is good enough! I know Sugikan doesn't get the attention that it does, and so I hope through this story, those of you who didn't have any interest in Sugikan will be interested about it!
> 
> Thanks, Megumiai30, Keep yourselves healthy during this time of the worldwide pandemic!
> 
> PS: The gang is 19 years old here!

Complications

The older generation, most likely our grandparents’ generation, who went through wars, demonstrations, and so forth say that college is a time where you should study and brush up on your field of expertise. The generation after that, most likely our parents’ generation, says that college is a time when you prepare yourselves to go out into the world and society, hopefully getting a well-paying job and meeting a good spouse on top of that. But our generation, the generation that likely came after that think that college is a time to relax, sit back and just enjoy campus life as it is with its’ wild parties, getaways, and night long study sessions. But for some(The very tiny majority of students), it’s a time of the so-called, ‘soul-searching’ where they try to deal with the very basic questions of human existence such as, “Who am I?”, “What am supposed to do with my life?”, or “Where are we going?”

But not everyone is a party-goer or a philosopher. Some go on a quest to find love or rather try to redeem it as theirs as they brave through all the various obstacles in the search for it. Some succeed, some fail, and some find themselves in the complicated situation of being at the receiving end or the giving end of a love confession, and that was the position where Kanzaki Yukiko and Sugino Tomohito were in right now. 

“The thing is..! Well…”

“Sugino-Kun?”

“Well…” 

“Sugino-Kun? Are you alright?” 

“Well, I love you! I loved you since we met in class 3-E during junior high, and it took me until now to say it to you…” 

Kanzaki’s eyes widened and her mouth formed into the shape of an O as she took in what was relayed in front of her. To say she was shocked was an understatement: She was flabbergasted. How could a guy.. like him possibly confess his love to a girl like her? 

She lowered her head in thought and took deep breaths. 

‘What??? Sugino-kun loves me? That’s not possible… I don’t deserve him…’ Her inner conscience nagged her so that she had not an ounce of self-confidence left in her. 

She was brought back into reality when she heard Sugino call her name in worry, “Kanzaki-san? Are you alright?” 

She couldn’t see it, but Sugino was nervous and sweating as he awaited her verdict. He was nervous about all the different scenarios that could play out, and none of them seemed pleasing. 

Finally, she uttered, “I’m sorry…” 

He was taken back and asked her, not because he couldn’t believe it, but because he couldn’t process it through his head, “What?” 

She whispered, “I’m sorry…” 

Sugino got her the second time. He paused to compose himself to take in her rejection in the calmest, poised way possible. Four years had passed since he waited to confess his love for her. But well, things didn’t go the way he wanted, and sometimes things turn out that way. He expected a knife to cut him in the heart, but it never came. Of course, his heart ached a little, but surprisingly he maintained a calm demeanor and with a smile responded, “That’s okay. I mean a girl like you,” He pointed at her, “fall in love with a guy like me back?” He pointed at himself slowly, and he looked like he was trying to reassure himself by saying it was okay since she was the perfect girl and he should be thankful just to be in her presence. Kanzaki took notice of that right away, and the sight of one of her best friends self-loathing themselves really tore her heart. She didn’t mean to do that… 

“Sugino-“ She tried to get his attention to try to talk things out, but he continued. 

“That’s not possible, isn’t it? You’re the most beautiful, kindest, sweetest, bravest, and smartest person I know. You may seem weak, but you always know how to stand up for yourself and those who can’t fend for themselves. Sometimes, you can be aggressive to people who harm others and yet still maintain that air of grace. But still, you’re always kind and caring to people. And when you smile, it feels like Kami-sama sent his angel directly to give you that smile that can make even the most unfortunate soul in the world hopeful and happy….” 

Kanzaki silently gasped in awe. She had never heard somebody, nevertheless, a guy talk about her like he did. Sugino was pouring out his soul, conveying all the thoughts he had about her for the past four years without any filters attached, in its pureness. That’s when she realized two important things: 1) She had made a mistake. She should’ve let him down a little easy and 2) Well… 

She couldn’t finish that thought since he continued, “So of course, a girl like you would already have a guy who’s your preferred bf. What was I thinking, thinking that someone like me could just waltz in and expect the girl of his dreams to return those feelings?” He laughed cynically and went a step towards her once more since he gave Kanzaki her space when she was thinking about his confession just a few minutes ago. She realized subtly that it made her breath hitch. 

She tried to get his attention once more with a meek voice, “Sugino-“ 

He held out his hand and apologized with a sad smile, “I’m so sorry I put you in this position, Kanzaki-san.” 

She tried to retort, that no he wasn’t and that she… she… But before she could, he had closed the gap between them and hugged her, drawing her elegant and beautiful figure into his warmth. The young woman gasped softly once more in surprise. It was an entirely new sensation that wasn’t polarizing. Quite the contrary. It was warm, inviting, strong, and it was addicting: She wanted to be drawn to him in a hug like this. She was enjoying every second of their hug, but before she could reach that level of complete gratification, he let go of her, to her disappointment. 

Kanzaki tried a third time to reason with him, “Sugino-Kun... I-“ 

She was cut off by him shaking his head and saying, “No, it’s okay, Kanzaki-san. I’m sorry if I made things awkward as friends… and I’m sorry if I endangered our relationship like this.” 

“Sugino-Kun, wait-“ She tried desperately to talk to him, to reason with him, to try to…

But her efforts were met with him shaking his head softly. He grabbed her shoulders softly and stated with a smile, “No Kanzaki-san, it’s really okay. Thanks for listening to my confession even though it might have been annoying for you. So, see you around?” He finished that last sentence with uncertainty, afraid that he had ruined their precious friendship down the drain. 

She nodded and he smiled back, fake smile would be the proper term since she could detect a hint of sadness and disappointment in his eyes. He let go of her shoulders and ran to Nakano Station, the station near his college, claiming he had practice. She knew he was lying. They promised to meet at his college for a day together, and so going to the station only meant he was going home. 

Kanzaki’s eyes widened in realization. So that’s why… Stupid! Stupid! She self-loathed herself for not seeing it coming. She flopped onto a bench nearby. “Sugino-kun…” She murmured as her head faced down. She liked… no loved him. Her second realization was that she loved him.. and it was all due to her dense self that she complicated things. She sighed in regret and as she sat on the bench she stayed there reflecting and thinking with the occasional sigh once it became clear to her what just happened.

* * *

A few days had passed since Sugino’s failed confession. He thought in hindsight, it was to be expected. How could such a perfect girl fall in love with someone like him? Yet… the pain of that started to kick in a little slowly and seeped into his life so that he couldn’t concentrate on anything: Not even his passion for baseball could take his mind off things and hence he was in an izakaya with his best friends, Shiota Nagisa and Akabane Karma. 

After listening to their friend’s story, Nagisa and Karma were up in arms on how to respond. They were the ones who encouraged him to go for it: They assured that Kanzaki would definitely say yes, but… 

Nagisa laid a hand on his friend’s shoulder, “I’m sorry Sugino… I didn’t know that Kanzaki-san would say no. Every time that I’d ask her, talked to her about her ideal guy, I thought she meant you…” 

Karma nodded, “Yeah… From what I heard from Nagisa and Manami, I had the same thoughts. Although Manami did go in a little deeper mentioning that she...” He stopped right there. 

‘Scratch that… I don’t want to pour oil into the flames.’ He thought.

Karma and Okuda were going out with each other and as a result, they talked to each other much more than the others. They laid out everything to each other, and also discussed how to play tricks and pranks on the ones who were committing injustice on each other’s respective campuses. 

The two friends looked at each other in confusion. They didn’t know how to respond or what to say to him at that moment but at the same time, they felt that they had to take some responsibility. 

“Sugino, you know, there are a lot more women to go after.” Nagisa tried with failure to cheer him up since it seemed that Sugino’s shoulders slouched more when hearing Nagisa’s words. 

Karma gave him a sarcastic look saying, ‘Good job! You’ve managed to depress him more than he started.’

Nagisa sent an annoyed expression in return, ‘Well at least I’m trying! You try to say something in this situation!’ He sighed when he caught sight of Sugino downing another glass of beer.

Karma sighed, “Come on, lighten up dude. I mean, Kanzaki-san just doesn’t know what she’s missing out on~” He patted Sugino’s back, trying to cheer him up. 

He sighed again, showing no signs of letting up. The two took a deep breath out. The three fell into awkward silence until Sugino took in another glass of beer and wistfully remarked casually, “Maybe....” Two sets of ears perked up, awaiting him to finish his sentence. 

“Maybe… now, it’s time for me to give up on her.” He glugged the tall glass of beer down, making a refreshing sound after he finished it. 

“Give up on who…?” Nagisa asked rhetorically, wanting to deny that his best friend was giving up on her.

Karma merely waited for his answer with a straight face. 

“Kanzaki-san… Maybe… no. It’s time for me to give up on Kanzaki-san, don’t you think?” He looked at his two best friends with a sad smile, which tore Nagisa’s heart and made Karma,  _ the _ Akabane Karma sympathetic to his best friend who was now trying to pick up the pieces. 

Before both of them could utter a word, Sugino continued, “I mean, it’s been four years already. You’d think that would’ve been enough time to be close friends, and hopefully make her fall in love with you… But it seems that some things aren’t really possible in the end…” He trailed off, sighing once again with his head facing down. 

Nagisa and Karma looked at each other and nodded. There was something wrong about this, and they had to fix whatever was wrong with Kanzaki when she refused his confession. 

The three boys stayed there in silence as they listened to their friend’s story about what happened when he confessed to her, and their resolution was made more firm as they listened to it.

* * *

Ring! 

Kayano was surprised at her phone going off. She checked the caller ID that read, “Kanzaki Yukiko.” 

She thought, ‘I’ve got to fix that ID name…’ She answered her phone and cheered, “Oh, hey Yukiko-chan, what’s up?” 

“Kaede-chan…” She trailed off, and from what Kayano could hear, it sounded like her voice was cracking, the subject of many sessions of crying. 

She could hear some sniffling over the phone, so Kayano asked her while panicking, “Yukiko-chan, are you alright?” 

No response.

“Yukiko-chan?” Kayano asked, a little more franticly. 

Then, she could hear some sniffles and some restrained sounds of crying. “Akari-chan…”

“Yukiko-chan, are you alright?” Kayano asked, now wide alert. 

“Akari-chan, could you come to my place along with Manami-chan?” She seemed to plead, desperate for some company. 

“Of course. Sit tight and wait for us, we’re going, okay?” Kayano assured her long time friend, and even though it was night, called Okuda and the two headed off for Kanzaki’s apartment, which was located near her school.

Kayano and Okuda both had a hunch of what it could be. The boys had asked the two for their help when it came to helping Sugino confess to Kanzaki, which they did with much joy. After all, Sugino’s crush on Kanzaki was well known to the entire class (minus Kanzaki), who now all rooted for the two. 

When the duo reached their friend’s house, she welcomed them in. 

A moment of awkward silence passed as the three were drinking from their cups of tea and coffee. 

“So, Yukiko-san, why did you call us over?” Okuda asked for a change. Usually, it was Kayano who started their conversations. 

Kanzaki sighed. She laid down her cup and took a deep breath out. Her two friends looked at her keenly. 

“Well Kaede-chan, Manami-chan… Sugino-kun confessed to me a few days ago, I think it was already two weeks ago?” She looked at them to see if they were following along with her story. 

They nodded, prodding her to go on. She took another deep breath out. “Well… I said no…” 

The two girls looked at each other and then Kanzaki. Kayano tried to ask for more details about Sugino’s confession and her refusal. 

“So Yukiko-chan, what happened after that..? If you don’t mind of course.” She smiled nervously on the last sentence, fearing that it might provoke her more than it had to. 

Kanzaki smiled a little and then wistfully she continued with her story, “Well, it felt like he poured out his heart in front of me. He told me how he loved me from when we were in the End of E class four years ago, specifically what he loved about me and that he was sorry that he complicated things. But you know…” Okuda and Kayano noticed that her voice trailed off, trying to fight tears that were now gathering on the brinks of her eyes. 

She took a deep breath, so she could complete her sentence, “I’m the one who complicated things. It was due to my dense self that I didn’t catch on to his feelings. It was due to my stupidity that I said no to him even though I… I.. love…” She felt more tears come to her eyes and fall down her cheeks.

Kayano, feeling sad for her friend, went over and gave her a big hug. Okuda followed suit. 

“Oh, Yukiko-chan…” Kayano sighed while she patted Kanzaki’s back softly and with tenderness. 

Kanzaki grabbed on to her two friends as she cried for dear life. “I love him, Kaede-chan, Manami-chan…And I was the one who threw it away because I was so stupid.” Her voice was oozing with self-hate. 

Okuda and Kayano sighed and looked at each other with a similar look that Karma and Nagisa gave each other. They had to fix this, that is if Sugino wanted to also. Kayano resumed patting her friend’s back and whispering words of comfort while Okuda was encouraging her. 

* * *

Two days after, the group of four(Nagisa, Kayano, Karma, and Okuda) met to hatch a plan of helping the two to make amends. 

“….and that’s what Sugino told us…” Nagisa ended with a long pause after he and Karma told Sugino’s side of the story along with his apparent giving up on Kanzaki.

The girls nodded with understanding and Kayano told them about how Kanzaki was faring. She included the fact that Kanzaki was regretting her decision and that she was regretting that she refused him on the spot when she should’ve let him down more softly or should’ve just accepted his confession. The boys listened closely and after Kayano had finished, the four pondered on a foolproof plan. 

“Ah! I’ve got a perfect idea!” All eyes were focused on Nagisa. 

“I recently received an invitation from my friend who goes to the same university as Sugino to a joint meeting(goukon). I tried to turn him down, but he insisted that ‘hot babes’ from our school, Koumei, and Himoto U will be joining in. Maybe we can create an environment so the two can meet like that naturally, because if we do it, it’ll stick out like a sore thumb, and we might aggravate the situation altogether.” He suggested carefully to which Kayano gasped in the realization that she had received the same invitation a couple of days ago. She had turned down the offer but her friend had told her that the invitation was always open so…

“Come to think about it, I received a similar invitation a couple of days ago. My friend said that I was welcome anytime to take it up. So, maybe you and I can go in and help the two… Eh, Nagisa? It can be a date, just the two of us.” She smiled a little dreamily towards him to which Karma grinned evilly and Okuda giggled softly. 

But Nagisa, oblivious to all of this, smiled, “Sure! I’m sure we can pull it off, right Kayano? After all, we’re friends.” 

Kayano’s smile faltered just a little bit and nodded, “Yup!” She cheered. 

Karma sighed and Okuda was lost in thought. 

‘Just a little longer. Hang in there, Kayano-chan…’ Karma thought. 

The deal was set. Kayano and Nagisa had agreed to attend the goukon as back up and Nagisa pulled a few strings so that Kanzaki and Sugino could join in. So after promising the girl a date in return for the spot at the goukon and a date with a girl who went to his school for his friend who went to the same university as Sugino in return to give up his place in the meeting, the two told Kanzaki that they were going to take part as well, and she appreciated the support. She needed it because right now she couldn’t take it upon herself to take the task alone. 

The day of reckoning had come after a week or so and it came up pretty fast. Even though there wasn’t a formal ‘presider’ of sorts, there had to be a person who knew how to lighten up the mood. Fortunately, there existed such a person: the person who had asked Nagisa to show up. 

As he went around and paired up the couples, he coupled Kanzaki and Sugino together, following Nagisa’s directions, much to their awkwardness. Sugino looked away, feeling awkward and wanting to dig himself into a hole. He had been in shock to see her in the first place and tried to go home, but the goukon started right as he was playing with the idea. Dang his indecisiveness. 

When the presider was raising his glass for cheers, Kanzaki was trying to start a discussion with him.

“Um…Sugino-kun…” She whispered, unsure of herself. Was this truly the right way to start a conversation with your friend whose love confession you refused?? 

Fortunately, he answered her, “Yes, Kanzaki-san?” She did notice that he was uninterested in the whole event and was fumbling in his seat in uncomfortableness. 

She cringed at that, and her face fell in shame. She had caused that. 

“So, how are you? We haven’t spoken in a month.” Kanzaki tried to start lightly, thinking she was starting to get the hang of this. 

Sugino blinked and juiced his head to create an acceptable response, but all he could say was, “Fine. Just practice as usual.” 

Kanzaki noticed that the enthusiastic Sugino had reduced his words to such a degree that it was nearly impossible to continue a conversation with him and that the mood had sunk more awkwardly then it did. 

She merely said, “I see…” 

Sugino looked around: and he caught sight of two ‘peculiar’ figures who looked like they were having a good time, and sighed. How stupid did his friends take him for? I mean, Kayano Nagisa and Shiota Kaede? They had to be kidding. Coupled with the fact that the two sounded very similar to friends he knew and cherished, he already had a rough draft of who they were. He tried to stand up before Kanzaki asked him, “Sugino-Kun, where are you going?” 

He turned back to see her pleading to stay. He let out a deep sigh once more, he knew he couldn’t say no to those eyes and smiled, “Don’t worry Kanzaki-san, I’m just going to the bathroom.” 

Kanzaki noticed that his smile was artificial, and she flinched inwardly, knowing that she had caused him pain and nodded. After he left, Kanzaki let out a sigh. 

“Psst… Yukiko-chan!” She heard someone whisper, a woman by the name of Kayano Nagisa(AKA: Kayano Kaede) right next to her. 

“What is it, Kaede-chan?” She whispered back. 

“Still awkward with Sugino-kun, right?” She asked in pity. 

Kanzaki merely nodded. “Sorry, Akari-chan. I have to make the best of this chance that you gave me, but I’m not even sure if Sugino-Kun likes me anymore…” She lowered her head because of her low self-confidence. 

Kayano smiled in compassion, her heart going out to her best friend, knowing how it feels like when you don’t know if the person you like returns those feelings. Her eyes wandered to her partner, ‘Shiota Kaede(AKA: Shiota Nagisa)’, who was talking to two girls, who looked like they had an interest and flirting with him. 

“Yukiko-chan, don’t worry…” She encouraged her long time friend, and Kanzaki managed to give her a smile and nod. 

“Thanks, Ak- Nagisa-chan,” She winked, and Kayano went back in the crowd. 

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Sugino sighed while he was washing his hands. Why did he ever agree to come here, and why was she here? He had announced that he would give up on her, but when he met her here today, his resolve had not held firm and was destroyed instantly like it was hit by a bomb. It felt like even though he was absolutely resolute, a part of him hoped that what she said back a month ago was false and that she secretly loved him. But, Sugino knew it didn’t work like that. 

When he came out, he was met with a girl who was as tall as Kataoka, had big, shining red eyes, a full figure, and a smile. He seemed to be blocking her way, and he tried to move out of her way, but they ended shifting in the same direction. 

“Sorry. Excuse me.” Sugino apologized sheepishly. 

“No excuse me…” The girl looked down in embarrassment as well. She suddenly looked up and gasped. Her words caught in her mouth, she stammered and barely asked, “A-are y-you S-Sugino T-tomoh-hito…?” 

He nodded, “Yes, yes I am.” He smiled shyly, amazed that someone noticed him. I mean, he was just a humble college baseball team pitcher who had won the Koshien back last year, when his friends had all came to watch and cheer for his team…including her… 

She squealed, “Oh my gosh! I can’t believe that I’m meeting my favorite pitcher! You look more handsome than you do on screen!” 

He blushed on that last part. When he was with his friends, he was overshadowed by his more handsome friends such as Karma, Isogai, Maehara, and Nagisa. Even though he wasn’t that bad, he still was good-looking, but he hadn’t thought he was that good-looking as his other friends were.

“Thanks. I don’t get that often.” He chuckled and placed his hand on his head. 

She gasped as if she looked offended. “What? That’s crazy! Don’t your friends have some sense of when it comes to handsome guys?? I bet you’d never get turned down if you confessed to someone.” 

Sugino laughed, trying to keep a steady mask, and it worked. He stood there, listening to his fan, who as it turned out, went to the same college as him and was the same age. After enduring such awkwardness and discomfort, he felt much lighter and brighter as he was falling into this interesting conversation with his fan, who looked pretty attractive. 

Kanzaki rose to go to the bathroom after warding off two guys who tried to flirt with her. Honestly, sometimes she was frustrated at herself for having such bad luck when it came to meeting guys. But then Sugino came along. He was handsome(Even though she never said it out loud.), charming, caring, warm, sweet, athletic, optimistic… and humble too. Most of the guys she encountered were mostly narcissists, not unlike Sakakibara Ren back in junior high. She sighed. She had been falling for him before she knew it. She decided to lay out her feelings when he came back until…

She saw him talking quite happily with a pretty girl it seemed. The two seemed to have a good time, and she saw that the girl was quite attractive with her tall height and curvy body. She tried to calm herself down, thinking that Sugino was merely talking to someone he bumped into. But their actions were telling her another story. Sugino looked like he was having a good time talking about a variety of things, and he looked very different than he did when he was at the goukon. The girl giggled at his jokes, playfully hitting his shoulder, and they even hugged (Albeit it was the girl who requested it from her favorite pitcher.). What was next, a kiss? 

Even though she knew that she was jumping to conclusions, she couldn’t stand it and whispered loud enough to be audible, “Sugino-Kun…” 

“Kanzaki-san?” Sugino asked, shocked at meeting her here, and from the looks of it, she had just witnessed the entire confrontation between him and this fan, who was attractive from an objective viewpoint. But come to think about it, wasn’t she the one who said no to him, and in effect didn’t he give up on her? Then why was he feeling so guilty about interacting with this girl?

Her mouth quivered, and Sugino knew that she was about to cry, but she took a deep breath and looked back with a smile, “Sorry for bothering you, Sugino-kun! See you later,” She cheered, ran back to their room, grabbed her things, and ran away. 

“Kan-“ He called after her, but he was stopped by the girl, who grabbed on to his shirt. 

“Forget about her, don’t you want to spend some time with me? You know, we can sing a duet of the song ‘Kanade…’ at a ‘karaoke’ that I know.” She batted her eyelashes, suggesting stuff, but Sugino pulled away from her forcibly, running back to the room where the goukon was being held.

He reached the room discovering that Kanzaki had already run away. So, he asked ‘Kayano Nagisa’ where she had gone and she told him she just burst out of the room out. He excused himself and rushed out, hoping to catch up to her, and hoping that she hadn’t got herself in trouble, because the streets at night in this neck of the woods was kinda dangerous, in Ueno. 

Kanzaki sighed as she trudged along the streets, the big neon signs not getting her attention nor interesting her as she held her head down. What was wrong with her? Oh yeah, she came to her senses when it came to her feelings for Sugino, which were more stronger than ever, and because she had jumped to conclusions. Suddenly, she felt somebody grab her arm. She tried to twist it out of the stranger’s grasp but failed. 

“Please let me go,” She didn’t dare to turn around and asked softly but firmly. 

The stranger, who appeared to be a man, grinned and snickered, “Oneechan, you look hot, let’s go over there,” He pointed to a love hotel in the vicinity. He continued in a creepy and sinister way, “I’ll make sure you’re cared for thoroughly….” 

“Let me go! Please!” She pleaded, to which the man merely dismissed as her playing along and started to drag her to the nearby love hotel, and Kanzaki found herself unable to wrench herself from the man’s strong grasp. 

Feeling hopeless, Kanzaki cried out in despair, “Sugino-kun! Please, Sugino-kun! Help me!” 

The man turned around and slapped her, “Shut up! You don’t want the police to come! Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to give you enough money once this is all over.” He grinned at her in a greasy sort of way, his yellow teeth smelling and his eyes bloodshot. 

She started to sob uncontrollably, this would’ve never happened if she was more careful and if she had just accepted Sugino’s confession, she thought. But, unexpected miracles happen just in the nick of time. She felt that she had been released from the creepy, seemingly drug-addict’s grasp and was leaning on a firm, athletic, and safe body… She didn’t have to look at his face to figure out who it was. 

“Sugino-kun..” She murmured. 

Sugino growled at the man, and the guy smirked, “Ho~ That your girlfriend? Won’t you trade her for some dough?” 

Sugino grinned in return, “Are you mad? I wouldn’t trade her for the world: I mean look at her…Come on, Yukiko dear, let’s go home, okay?” He winked, and Kanzaki was shocked how brilliant his acting was. 

Once they reached Ueno Station on foot, Sugino asked in a caring voice, “Kanzaki-san, are you alright? Sorry if I creeped you out back there.” 

She nodded and asked in a feeble voice, “What are you doing here, Sugino-kun?” 

He chuckled nervously, “Well, I know that the vicinity of that place is shady for a fact, and when I saw you run out, I couldn’t help but come after you…”

Kanzaki felt tears come to her eyes like an automatic door opening, ah… Her luck with men wasn’t all that crappy, to put it in another term. But, feeling tired instantly because of the incident that just happened, she merely closed her eyes and felt like she was falling. 

Sugino panicked, “Kanzaki-san? Kanzaki-san!” A doctor nearby examined the young woman and concluded with a chuckle, “Don’t worry son, your girlfriend there is just a bit tired. Take her back home and make sure she takes a well-deserved rest. You can get tired after being mentally worn out too, you know,” He called for a taxi and Sugino thanked the doctor and went back to his home, holding the girl that he now wasn’t quite sure he gave up altogether.

The next morning, Sugino tucked her in with the A/C on, making sure she didn’t wake up, set up breakfast with a note, and went on his way, for he had a meeting with his team. 

He looked back at Kanzaki and smiled. ‘Kanzaki-san… Well, I’ll just have to pray that she thinks the same, eh?’

He headed out the door. An hour or so later, Kanzaki woke up in a different environment, which made her panic. Was she really dragged to that love hotel yesterday and was she violated?? No. She looked at herself to see that she was wearing the same clothes as she did yesterday, and she was tucked in a moderately sized bed with the A/C on. It was a thoughtful gift. It was very hot and steamy yesterday. 

When she headed to the kitchen with a yawn, she saw breakfast set up with a note, 

‘Good morning, Kanzaki-san!

How are you doing?

That was quite the drama we went through yesterday, huh? 

Feel free to stay at my house, and even though I’m not the best chef in the world, I hope you enjoy a simple breakfast of fish and rice… 

If you have other plans today and you need to go somewhere else, however, use the key to lock my door. Just make sure to return it to me, okay?

-Sugino ;D’

Kanzaki smiled and felt her eyes watery once more. She knew for sure that Sugino was the one she wanted, and she came up with an idea as she ate the breakfast that her ‘friend’ made, but she was going to make sure that her friend becomes something much more.

She finished her breakfast, cleaned his house which was ridden with garbage and dust everywhere… She sighed. This was the domain of a man, eh? She giggled, left a note, and headed out.

At 7, Sugino came back to see Kanzaki gone, his house spotless, and a note on his kitchen table. He proceeded to read it, 

‘Sugino-kun,

Words cannot express how I feel grateful for yesterday… I ate a perfect breakfast, and cleaned your house (You owe me…)’

Sugino laughed nervously, his house was a dump most of the time because members of his team often came and used it like pigs, and he really didn’t have the time to clean it… 

‘Anyways, I’m sorry to ask this, and I promise it’ll be the last time if you want, but can you meet me at Tokyo Dome at 8? I truly promise it’ll be the last time you meet me if you wish.

-Your friend (Hopefully)  ~~ Su  ~~ Kanzaki Yukiko-‘

That was where he asked her to come to the Koshien, and it looked like she had absolutely no confidence left in her whatsoever, and so he made the choice of heading there at once. Who knows, maybe something good might happen. 

‘This stop is Akihabara, Akihabara. The doors are on the right…’ The PA came on as Sugino headed to Suidobashi, where the Tokyo Dome was located. As he was heading there, he thought of what she was going to say, and in effect what he was going to say. He decided to stay low and make a run for it if she said no again, which he was oddly quite certain she wouldn’t. 

He reached Tokyo Dome to find a familiar figure who had soft brown eyes that looked like warm chocolate, silky hair, and a pure face. Sugino had to admit that Kanzaki looked beautiful and that maybe she was too much for him. She smiled and walked towards him.

“So you came. I was worried you wouldn’t,” She admitted quite nervously?

“Well, anything for an old friend,” Sugino answered back with a good-natured smile. 

Silence flowed. 

“S-so, let’s walk,” She suggested with much effort, and the two started to take a walk around Tokyo Dome. 

After five minutes of silence walking together, Kanzaki recalled their memory here, “You know, I remember just last year when you asked me to go to the Koshien if you made it, which you did.” She smiled at him, and he gave a slight grin. 

She continued into story mode, “You said, ‘Kanzaki-san! Please accept my invitation!’ To say that I was shocked was an understatement. I mean someone like you, asking me? You could’ve asked Nagisa-Kun or Karma-Kun, but you came to me… I was sure you had a line of girlfriends lined up before you because you’re handsome, athletic, and caring for others… I think that was when I started to fall for you but was too dense to realize it..” She trailed off in shame, her face darkening. 

Sugino felt sympathy for his long time friend and rubbed her shoulder to comfort her. But that was a new revelation: She liked him? He blushed. 

She continued, “Anyways, after the Koshien, I think I started to grow an appreciation for everything that you’ve done for me, and I’m so grateful for that. I think that was when my heart shifted more towards you, but I was too stupid not to realize it…” She sighed.

“Kanzaki-“ He was cut off by Kanzaki herself with her hand raised. He remained silent as she continued. 

“When you confessed to me last month, I should’ve accepted it, but…” She felt tears coming to her eyes and found she couldn’t finish the sentence. 

Sugino, aware of her discomfort, gently brought her in his arms, embracing her, “Shh…It’s okay Kanzaki-san. Even if you don’t love me, I hope we remain friends in spite of my stupid decision…” He said quite firmly and honestly. 

But she pulled away from him, wiping the remains of her tears, “You are stupid. Why would you think that I didn’t love you after listening to what I just said?” 

Sugino’s eyes widened. Then, did that mean…

“Wait, please let me ask you this time around.” She pleaded, and he nodded in agreement. 

She stood steadfastly and with an unshakeable voice said, “Sugino Tomohito, I love you. I know I might have been a thorn in your pocket for the last month, and while I waited one gruesome month for you, I can only imagine what it would’ve been like for you to wait four years for me… But I can find no one rather than you to entrust my heart with. Please accept my heart for you!” She finished and bowed down.

“Wait, wait, that’s too much!” he tried to stop her from being too dramatic by bowing, which felt a little over the top for this situation. 

“Sugino-Kun, I won’t look up until you answer me.” She said stubbornly. 

He lifted her head by force and their eyes met: ocean meeting chocolate. Kanzaki knew what he was saying with his eyes before he even said a word, and was assured. 

He replied, “I love you too Kanzaki Yukiko. I hope I’m enough for you, and I entrust you with my heart too.” 

She smiled, the tears coming back and she playfully self-reprimanded herself, “Silly me, why am I crying in this happy moment?” 

He chuckled and leaned down to her lips as he did in several of his dreams throughout the years, only this time it was real. She nodded, and the two engaged in their first kiss as now boyfriend and girlfriend, the first step of their romantic relationship. 

Sugino felt like he was in paradise. The girl he had a crush on, fell in love with was now his after four years… And the same applied the other way around as the night went on near the Tokyo Dome in the clear night sky of Tokyo.

* * *

Sugino was waiting in front of the Tokyo Dome once more, checking the time and looking as if he was waiting for someone. Finally, he saw somebody running towards him while shouting an apology, “Sorry I’m late!” 

Sugino smiled as the girl met him and panted, worn out by all the running she had been doing. 

“It’s okay. It matters that you’re here now, Kanzaki- I mean Yukiko.” He grinned, knowing that she had asked him to call her by her given name now. 

She giggled, “Sorry I kept you waiting, Tomohito, but,” She reached in her backpack to produce a hand-made bento that she had prepared for this day, the day of their first date together. 

“But I ran a little late making this bento for today.”

Sugino, who was touched, smiled fondly, took the bento for her like a gentleman, and shook his head, “Don’t worry about it. I haven’t been waiting for too long.” 

“Liar,” Kanzaki replied with a playful tone, sticking out her tongue. They both laughed.

Kanzaki’s  _ boyfriend _ , Sugino took her hand, making her blush cutely and suggested, “Should we go in now? The game’s about to start.” 

She nodded timidly and followed his lead while they held hands. Sugino felt something on his shoulder to see it was his  _ girlfriend’s _ head leaning on him and he laughed. He never thought that he would come this far with her, and he was so thankful he was able to share it with her, and the same could be said for her. 

The two went into the stadium together giggling and enjoying the first step of their new relationship. 


End file.
